Marvel NEW
Marvel NEW is Marvel Comics' answer to DC Rebirth. The main objective of this initiative is to relaunch older titles and update them, allowing more modern readers to immerse themselves in newer, creative, and fresh storylines. While Ultimate Marvel exists for one reason, this initiative hopes to bring in many writers of great potential to create amazing stories like those of Marvel Knights. Participants Members *''GazzaB9'' (Founder) **''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' **''Weapon X: Damnation'' **''Punisher: Legacy of a Madman'' **''Punisher'' **''Ultimates'' **''Slinger'' **''Forbush Man: Infinite Reasons This Comic is Terrible '' *''Jacky 50A'' **''Exiles: New World'' **''Ultron Beyond'' **''Werewolf by Night'' **''Marvel Spotlight'' *''Coolot1'' **''F4'' **''Black Panther'' **''Thunderbolts'' **''Hydra Reign'' *''DonaldoC1997'' **''Iron Man'' **''Thor'' *''PrimalFan'' **''Uncanny X-Men'' **''Hawkeye'' Former members *''SpyroandLPSfan'' **''Rocket and Groot'' Multi-Writer Titles *''The Avengers'' *''Marvel MEW'' Comics Comics in this initiative are divided into two sections: universal and multiversal series. Simply put, the universal series is all about the stories, adventures, and events happening in the new multiverse's updated Earth-616 which is its main universe. The multiversal series, on the other hand, focuses on stories besides of the mainstream universe's canonicity. Nevertheless, while floating timeline does apply here, every story that exist in this initiative are treated as events that happen within a linear timeline or so. Aside from the universal and multiversal series, comics are also categorized based on their age ratings, named after original imprints made by Marvel Comics. These ratings are as followed: *'Marvel Age' (All ages) *'Marvel Knights' (Recommended for teenagers) *'Marvel MAX' (Recommended for older and mature readers) As usual, not every comic has the same format. As such, they're divided into both limited series and ongoing series. The symbol (*) stands for ongoing series, while the symbol (^) stands for limited series ''and ''one-shots. If there's a comic series with a (") mark, that means it is a trial comic. If a series has a (-) mark it means the series was canceled. If a comic has finally reached completion whether, in its first or second volume, there will be a (+) mark. Universal Series *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends* (Marvel Knights) *Black Panther* (Marvel Knights) *Slinger* (Marvel Age) *Forbush Man: Infinite Reasons This Comic Is Terrible^ (Marvel Knights) *Werewolf by Night^- (Marvel MAX) *Punisher: Legacy of a Madman^+ (Marvel MAX) *Punisher* (Marvel MAX) *Ultimates* (Marvel Knights) *Iron Man* (Marvel Knights) *Thor* (Marvel Knights) *Uncanny X-Men* (Marvel Knights) *Codename: Jewel^ (Marvel MAX) *Hawkeye^ (Marvel Knights) *Marvel Spotlight^ (Marvel Knights) *F4* (Marvel Knights) *Thunderbolts* (Marvel MAX) Multiversal Series *Exiles: New World* (Marvel Knights) **Weapon X: Damnation* (Marvel Knights) **Thunderbolts X*- (Marvel Knights) *Ultron Beyond^- (Marvel MAX) *Hydra Reign^ (Marvel MAX) Events Just like its real counterpart, Marvel NEW has room for crossover events that encompass multiple titles within the series. This section will list all events that have been done in the initiative so far, collected in their TPB forms. The issues that encompass the events themselves will be listed within their pages. *Depths of Atlantis Notes *Members who want to join are welcome, as long as they understand what dedication is and focus themselves on their comic series so they'd succeed. *Crossovers with other participants' series are allowed, with the condition of having tolerance towards continuity and not screwing up the timeline unless necessary. *While this project admittedly isn't the most popular comic book-related page among the people of this wiki, reception from other users to the comic book series here are deeply appreciated. Negative or positive, we'll take what goes. *This page can only be edited by admins who have reasonable purposes and participants of this project. *To join this project, one must pitch a comic idea that will be decided upon whether it can exist here or no. Then, the recruit will write at least two issues and the existing members will decide whether or not the comic will persist, and as an extension of the recruit's induction. **Recruits will be given a three-day chance to write their first issue before the rightful founder will judge whether it's suitable for the initiative or no. Respectfully, please take the trial period seriously. **This thread leads to the registration of Marvel NEW. *By any means, please do not imitate/copy the work of a writer of Marvel NEW. In other words, don't plagiarize or take a concept from this initiative and bastardize it. However, ask permission and it will be considered as being inspired. Poll What do you think of this project? Cool! Nice! Ok. Meh. Category:Comics Category:Reboots Category:Marvel NEW Category:Marvel Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:PrimalFan's ideas Category:Marvel Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas